Copycat
by anitras-kitsune-ju san
Summary: What is supposed to be a relaxing vacation and reunion for 12 old classmates suddenly takes a turn for the deadly, when a deranged killer turns the island get away into a horrific game of life or death with the killer being one of them. They soon realize that playing the game is they're only way to survive, playing until there is a loser, a winner, and...the sinner. Rated MA
1. Invitation

Chapter 1 – Invitation

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or most of my plot design. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Anthony Zuiker respectively.

Any and all comments are welcome.

Invitation

**Dear Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of 1998,**

You are hereby invited to the 10 year class reunion.

It will be a week long island get-away at the esteemed Tuerie Manoir on

La Isla de Funesto. If you wish to attend please R.S.V.P. before

June 14th. And pack accordingly. This is a vacation meant to be soothing and relaxing and to catch up with old classmates.

**Best Wishes,**

JPS

**,**


	2. Guest List

Chapter 2 – Guest List

Disclaimer – It's in the first chapter

Guest List

"So, who's going to be playing in your little…game?"

"Why? That eager to know who the poor so- I mean who the contestants are?"

"No, not really. I merely just want to reacquaint myself with my future guests. "

"It won't matter by the end of the week. But if you must know:

Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini."

"Is that all? I thought there were more of you?"

"There are but most didn't reply back."

"What if they show unannounced in the middle of your game? Won't that complicate things?"

"Don't worry. I've planned for that. Any late comers will have a little something waiting for them on their arrival."

"And what about the guests? They'll try to leave once the game begins."

"I have that covered too. Stop worrying. I have planned and thought of everything that could happen and have taken the necessary precautions. My backups have backups. Everything is airtight."

"If you say so. What about the muggles? What will happen to them when this is over?"

"They will be let go. They do not know who I am and they will do everything that is told to them. After my most memorable example they will be very compliant."

"Now enough talking, you have some guests to prepare for. They will be arriving very soon."

Severus Snape looks at his employer with his bottomless onyx eyes, an unreadable look in them, and leaves to make sure preparations for the guests are ready.

His employer, the guests' most gracious host, remains in the study with a pensive, almost regretful look on their face. For a split second they almost change their mind and call the whole thing off, but mind you, keyword being 'almost'. Then a smile breaks out on their face, a gleeful and borderline manic smile. They rise from the desk and disappear without a sound, their parting words being:

"Let the games begin"


	3. The Caretaker and the Guests

Chapter 3 – The Caretaker and the Guests

Disclaimer – Refer to first chapter

A/N: This is an AU and most things will not be canon. For instance, Severus is alive, Harry did not get married; to Ginny or otherwise, and most people will be ooc. While I realize that Severus would have had enough of under someone's thumb (Voldemort and Dumbledore) and some will maybe see him as the killer's 'bitch boy', he has his own reasons for being the caretaker or 'butler' and the game's referee, reasons you will not now to the end. To my people who have seen Whodunnit on ABC, Severus' character is basically the same as Giles. The game setup is basically the same as Whodunnit as well. If there are any deviations, well…this is a fan fic and some things will be different. Also just like on the show, the butler didn't do it and isn't involved beyond being the killer's messenger. I'm only saying this once. Severus will also not be antagonizing any of them, like Giles he is an indifferent bystander there to carry along the killer's wishes. Sorry it's so long; promise this is the first and last time. Anything else you need to know you can review, PM, or email me your questions and I will answer you.

Chapter 3 – The Caretaker and the Guests

Severus Snape at first, and even second and third, glance is not someone you would first think of as someone you would pick to be the caretaker of a sunny resort on a remote island somewhere near Central America. With his pale skin, dark hair, eyes and clothes, and even darker personality, you would think he would stay far away from any type of human contact. You also wouldn't think that he would take care of any human being past brewing them a potion for their ailments and sending them along their way. Despite all of these things, Severus accepted the position to be the Head butler of _Tuerie Manoir. _The manor, set to hold over 100 people very comfortably, was massive and beautiful. But despite its beauty, because of its sheer size it was grossly, at least in Severus' opinion, understaffed. With 8 maids, 4 porters, 2 chefs, a gardener, a stable boy, and Severus it seemed like a difficult task to maintain the manor, but seeing as there were going to be only 12 guests coming the small staff makes sense.

There was another reason there were so little staff members, but the reason for that is for the convenience of the host of the manor. To be as little witnesses as possible. Because what was about to occur in the manor was a game. A murderous game of life and death and the players only minutes away from arrival would be playing to see who would live and who would meet a most untimely and gruesome end. Their gracious host, being the orchestrator and essentially executioner, would be among the guests arriving playing the game alongside the others but also killing them off one by one until they are down to three: the loser, the winner, and killer. The prize being the winner leaves with their lives and knowing they were the killer's greatest adversary. The loser…well, they would be meeting a similar ending as the others who did not the play the game as well as should.

All the Severus would be acting a sort of referee, and carrying out the killer's orders for the week that they are there. Severus felt as if he should resent the killer for making him their puppet, one of the only things he felt was pity. Pity for the unsuspecting guests that were about to be caught in a tangled and demented web, with only a slim chance of living throughout the week. For Severus and the rest of the staff they all had a chance of living after the week was over, all they had to do was follow the killer's instructions and they would be safe.

Hearing a knock at the front doors, Severus clears his head and face of his thoughts goes to answer, but still can't help thinking of all of the horrors that soon to take place.

The first person to enter was Lavender Brown. No wait, its Lavender Smith now. Severus remembers that she was in Gryffindor but was more interested in divination and giggling like a twit. Lavender despite graduating is now a housewife, taking care two children. The next to come was Ronald "Ron" and Hermione Weasley nèe Granger. Both former Gryffindors and two parts of the "Golden Trio", Ron is now an Auror, his partner being Seamus Finnnigan, and Hermione works in the Ministry in the Department for Creature Rights. They married a few years after leaving Hogwarts and as of yet they have no children. The next ones to come were Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. Thomas, after Hogwarts, went into the muggle world and now plays soccer on a very successful team, though he still keeps up to date the happenings of the wizarding world. Susan now works as a freelance home warder. Hannah works alongside Hermione in the Department of Creature Rights. After them, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Finch-Fletchly née Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy and lastly Harry Potter. Neville is now the new Herbology Professor, Pansy, a secretary in the ministry, Blaise, in charge of the Zabini business, Draco, a well known Potions Master, and Potter, a Mediwizard at St. Mungos. Of all of the professions Potter's was the most surprising , being that everyone thought that he was going to be an Auror with Weasley.

But since they are all here, including our host, it doesn't really matter what their job is. Most of them will be dead within the week, some of them leaving behind families, spouses, and friends. They have no idea what is to happen in a few short hours. Severus couldn't help but want it to start already. Not because he wanted them to die, but because all the waiting is making him anxious.


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: in the first chapter.

Reunion

Severus watched as his former students and new guests reacquainted themselves with each other. Some were breaking off into groups, or pairs, or some people standing on the sidelines to watch the others. Draco, Harry, and Dean were among the ones that chose to be in the background and observe their old classmates. In one of the groups, Severus could see the youngest male Weasley glaring at Potter during his conversation with Neville, Lavender, and Hermione, her gaze one of surprise. It looked as if she wasn't expecting Potter to be here. 'Hmmm…surely he would have told his friends that he was coming, but apparently he didn't. 'Severus thought. 'I wonder why.' Among the other groups their conversations are cordial and after a while everyone begins to mingle with each other, well almost everyone, and discuss their theories on what is to happen during the week, each happy for the vacation away from their lives.

A short amount of time later, the conversations started to die down and people were wondering where the host was or whoever was in charge. They were eager to get their week started. If they really knew what was going to be happening over the coming week they wouldn't so eager. They would be downright horrified, but that was if they knew and they don't. At least not yet. "Where is everyone? Isn't there supposed to be someone here to at least greet us?" Pansy inquired loudly. There were murmurs of agreement. Severus took this as his cue to make himself known. He walked over to the group and when they didn't notice that he'd joined them he said "Welcome to Tuerie Manoir." The group jumped and turned their attention to him, most with surprise in their eyes, others (in the case of Longbottom) with a little fear and wariness.

Seeing that he had their full attention, he continued "As you already know, I am Severus Snape and for the following week I will be your caretaker. Dur-" "Wait, _you're _in charge of this whole thing?" Weasley said indignantly. His question and tone almost made Severus roll his eyes retort with a scathing comment, but he has more control than that. 'Typical' he thought as he replied to the Weasley "If would have let me finished you would know that I am not the one that organized this…reunion. I was hired to take care of the guests that would be coming to the Manor this week. (hence the name _caretaker_)" "So who put this together then?" Granger, no wait, _Mrs. _Weasley asked. "The person who hired me for this." "Who was the person who hired who hired you?" Someone asked exasperatedly. _Probably Weasley, _Severus thought.

"My employer wishes to remain anonymous until your last day here. For right now, the only thing you have to worry about is relaxing and enjoying yourselves." Severus said. "Now, these kind ladies will show you to your rooms where you will rest until dinner. Or you may choose to explore the Manor and the grounds and get acquainted with your new home for the week."

With that, Severus turned around and to unknown parts of the manor. At first, everyone just stood around, unsure of what to do. Until they took up Severus' advice and retired to their rooms; with the maids help of course. Most rested up before dinner, while others took the time to familiarize themselves with the manor and the beach. 

Later on, it was time for everyone to go to the dining room for the Welcoming Feast. Everyone'd changed from their earlier casual wear to something more former. When they got to the table they could that they had been assigned seats, at least according to the placards with their names on them in front of every chair. After everyone had taken their seats, as if by clockwork, Severus came through the double doors that most assumed lead to the kitchen. Severus was tempted to slam the doors open hoping to startle them, but he repressed the urge. _They will be scared enough during the coming week, it's to let have some semblance of a good time before then, _Severus thought. "I see you have all made it to dinner. Tonight you have a choice between a Chicken Chardonnay and a Steak Au Poivre. For dessert there is a Classic Tiramisu or a White Chocolate Cheesecake covered in a dark chocolate brandy sauce. I do hope that you enjoy." Severus left them to their meal and each other's company.

The old classmates enjoyed the food and the conversation; until Pansy started feeling sick and soon she ran out the room presumably to the nearest restroom. It wasn't long before everyone was feeling the same way and they too rushed out of the room. Well everyone except for one guest, who still remained at the table and would remain there until discovery.

After everyone was feeling a little better, some headed back in the direction of the dining room, but before they could get there they heard a bloodcurdling scream ring throughout the house. They all ran to the dining room to see what was wrong and saw that one of the maids was looking at someone still sitting at the table with horror in her eyes. Before one of them could go to see what was wrong, Severus appeared in front of them. "If you would all please gather in the living room, I will be with you shortly." He said. "We want to know why she was screaming." Harry said. "Yeah, and who was that sitting at the table?" Dean asked. "I will answer your questions; but first please go to the living room and wait for me there." Stunned and a little unnerved at hearing _Snape_ say please in anything other than a mocking tone, the guests walked dazedly to the living room to wait. A few minutes later, Severus came to them with a grim expression on his face.

"It seems as if your host has already started their festivities for the week."Severus announced to them. "But I thought you said our host wasn't here, that they wanted to be known until the end of our stay." Draco said. "That is still true." Severus replied. "Then what did you mean that our host has already started the festivities. What _festivities?_" one of the women asked. "If you had not noticed by now, one of your former classmates is not among us right now." Everyone looked around them to see who was missing. Neville. "So what? Does that mean that Neville's our host? Also, you never said who that person that was sitting at the table when the maid screamed." Ronald said. "In answer to your question, no, Mr. Longbottom is not your host. He was however the man that was sitting at the table. This leads me to explanation of the game your host wishes to play over the coming week and why Mr. Longbottom is not with us." Here Severus paused, as if trying to find the right words to explain the situation. "Well? Explain." Said Hermione. "Mr. Longbottom is dead." Severus said bluntly.

"What do you mean he's dead? How can that be? We were just eating dinner." Susan said. "That leads me to the explanation of the festivities. Your most gracious has chosen all of you to be the participants in a game." Severus replied"What does a game have to do with Neville being dead. We have find out what happened to him." Said Harry. "Ah, but Mr. Potter, that is the game. Over the next few days a murder will take place. It will be your job to figure out how they were committed. At the end of each day you will be required to bring you cases forward. Based on how good it is you will either _Spared _or _Scared. _Spared and you will live to see another day. Scared and you fear for your life. At the end of this week, there will be a Winner, a loser and the Killer." Severus paused to take in the growing looks of horror on his former students faces. "Also, one more thing, the killer and your most gracious host is among you. Anyone of you could be the killer." Everyone looked around with suspicion. Ronald, being the person that he is, yelled out "How do we know that your aren't the killer?!" Severus replied with a bored, but serious, look on his face"Because the killer thought that the butler being the killer was highly boring and unoriginal and any who thought that was to be killed on the spot. But really, where would the fun be in that?"

**Next Chapter: Victim One: The Game Begins!**


End file.
